La mejor forma de pasar el verano
by Aiwe P.B
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Hermione llega a "La Madriguera", Ron quiere saber de dónde viene, etc


El primer fanfic de HP que escribí. Es de lo más cursi, muchos sonrojos.  
Es así porque lo primero que me inspiro a la hora de proponerme escribir algo de HP fue la relación entre Hermione y Ron. Pero con todo, le tengo cariño y me gusta bastante. Espero que a ustedes no les parezca demasiado malo, jejeje. Si se topan con algún signo extraño, es culpa de mi computadora y lo siento mucho v_v.  
  
La mejor forma de pasar el verano.  
  
Al mirar la ya familiar casa, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, era verdad. Tenía un aspecto un tanto fuera de lo común, pero al paso de los años, había comenzado a sentirla como un segundo hogar, y a sus habitantes como a una segunda familia.  
Avanzó por el jardín (los gnomos se asomaban con curiosidad) y llegó hasta una puerta. Dejó un enorme baúl en el suelo y suspiró.  
Escucho que alguien se acercaba corriendo por detrás.  
-¡Hermione! -gritó una voz con asombro.  
Ella giró y se encontró de frente con un chico alto, de nariz larga y cabello rojo. El chico la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa.  
-Hola, Ron.  
-Hermione, ¿qué...? Wow...¿qué haces aquí? Creí que tú...bueno...  
-Ron, contrólate. Sé que dije que no vendría, sin embargo...  
Flash back  
-¿Qué dice? ¿qué dice, Harry?  
Harry sostenía en la mano un pedazo de pergamino. Hedwig se encontraba a su lado, con un aspecto cansado.  
-Mmm, vaya.  
-¿Qué? ¿vaya qué?  
Ron no aguantó y le arrebató el pergamino.  
Querido Ron:  
¡Qué gusto me da saber que Harry podrá quedarse en La Madriguera el resto del verano! Después de todo lo ocurrido, no me habría extrañado que Dumbledore decidiera dejarlo con sus tíos todas las vacaciones.  
Como sea, no dudo de que se encontrará seguro con tus padres.  
En cuanto a mí, no tienes idea de lo agradable que sería visitarlos, pero me resulta imposible. No obstante, me gustaría encontrarlos en el Callejón Diagon. Avísame cuando vayan a ir, ¿de acuerdo? Usen a Hedwig, ella sabe dónde encontrarme.  
Un abrazo y muchos besos para tí y Harry.  
Hermione  
P.D. Tengan un poco de sentido común y cuídense mucho.  
Ron no pudo contener una risa sarcástica al leer el final de la carta.  
Después cambió su expresión.  
-¡Mira!, que graciosa. Ha dicho que le resulta imposible venir, pero no ha explicado por qué.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
-Ya la conoces, seguramente decidió que es más importante adelantar los deberes que pasar tiempo con nosotros -bromeó.  
Eso no le causó gracia a Ron.  
-Además, ¿a qué se refiere con que Hedwig sabe dónde encontrarla? Pig también, ya le ha llevado cartas a su casa.  
Flash back end  
-Hermione - él le sonrió con afecto-, me alegra que estés aquí. Vamos, ¿a qué esperas ahí parada? Entremos. Harry debe estar arriba.  
Cruzaron la vieja puerta. Ron llevaba el baúl de Hermione, en un gesto de inaudita amabilidad, lo que extrañó a la chica.  
-Eh!, mamá. ¡Adivina quién ha llegado!  
La señora Weasley apareció repentinamente.  
-¡Hermione! ¡cielo!, ¿por qué no nos avisaste? Habríamos ido por ti -. Se acercó y tiró de ella hacia la sala.  
-Oh!, no se preocupe, señora, no he tenido problemas en llegar.  
-Bien entonces. ¿Te apetece algo? ¿Un vaso de jugo de calabaza quizá?  
Hermione asintió con fuerza. La verdad era que se moría de sed.   
Harry bajaba por las escaleras.  
-Escuché ruidos, ¿pasa algo? - se detuvo- ¡Hermione! - se acercó a su amiga corriendo-, ¡que bien!- gritó alegre.  
Ella se sonrojó. Vaya, que recibimiento.  
Ron se mantenía algo aparte. ¿Qué significaba esto? Por supuesto que le daba gusto que Hermione estuviera ahí, pero ¿por qué se sentía TAN feliz? Por otra parte, todo eso era muy extraño. Que llegara así, de pronto, sin avisar.  
La señora Weasley lo sacó de sus pensamientos al regresar con tres vasos llenos con un frío y delicioso jugo de calabaza.  
-Sabía que ya estarías aquí -le dijo a Harry.  
-Gracias mamá. Si no te molesta, lo tomaremos arriba, en mi cuarto.  
Miró significativamente a Harry y a Hermione.  
-Muchas gracias, señora, y gracias también por recibirme de esta manera.  
-No es nada, cariño. Sabes que aquí, tanto Harry como tú, siempre son bienvenidos.  
Subieron aprisa las escaleras. Ron estaba ansioso por interrogarla.  
Ya en la habitación (aún tapizada con pósters de los CC), Hermione se sentó en la cama de Ron. Recorrió la alcoba con la vista y sintió una calidez en su interior.  
Afortunadamente Pig no estaba ahí, así que contaban con tranquilidad y silencio.  
-Hermione - comenzó Harry-, sabes que me alegra mucho verte, pero...  
-¿Por qué llegas de esta manera? ¿Te ha pasado algo? -cortó Ron, hablando precipitadamente y con un leve tono de preocupación.  
Hermione negó con la cabeza y dejó el vaso en una repisa.  
-No, nada de eso.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Miren, es una historia larga. No obstante, pueden estar seguros de que me encuentro bien.  
-Perfecto, ¡contamos con mucho tiempo! -Ron se había acomodado en la silla de su escritorio. Harry estaba en el escritorio.  
Hermione lo miró fatigada.  
-De acuerdo, bien. Para empezar, les diré que no vengo de mi casa.  
Harry la miró con curiosidad.  
-No, vengo del aeropuerto.  
-¿El aeropuerto? -preguntó Ron.  
-Sí, regreso...de ver a Viktor Krum -dijo ella con cuidado.  
Harry abrió la boca pasmado. Ron palideció. Súbitamente sus orejas comenzaban a arder.  
-¡¿QUÉ?! Pero...¿QUÉ?  
-Ron, cálmate, esto no es...  
-¡NO! - bramó- ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE!  
Un intenso color rojo invadía su cara.  
-TÚ...¡TÚ VIENES DE PASAR EL VERANO CON VIKTOR KRUM! Tú... - se quedó sin aliento- ¿cómo pudiste? -dijo con un hilo de voz. De pronto sentía que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban. Pasó el verano con ese...ese...ese tipo, pensó con amargura.  
Harry continuaba boquiabierto. Miraba a Hermione fijamente.  
-Ron, por favor, si dejaras de gritarme y me escucharas -dijo Hermione calmada, aunque sus ojos reflejaban que había comenzado a enfadarse.  
-No, no me interesa oír lo que tengas que decir - hizo una pausa-. Ya sabes que puedes dormir en el cuarto de Ginny -soltó abandonando la habitación. Dió un portazo.  
Hermione se quedó congelada.  
-¿Harry? -llamó con un susurro.  
Él se acercó. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.  
-Está bien, Hermione.  
-¿Qué le pasa? ¿por qué me ha hablado de ese modo?  
-No lo sé.  
Sin embargo, en el fondo Harry se preguntaba si sería posible que los celos de Ron tuvieran un fundamento más serio que la simple manía de fastidiar a Hermione. Se sentó junto a ella para escuchar la explicación.  
Mientras tanto, Ron bajaba las escaleras dando patadas. Salió de la casa (sin olvidar azotar también la puerta principal). Estaba furioso. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía contener su rabia? Llegó hasta un grueso y enorme árbol del jardín. En el tronco imaginó la cara de Krum y dió un puñetazo.  
-¡Maldición! -gritó. Se había hecho daño.  
Se sentó a la sombra del árbol y se recargó en él. Tratando de controlarse, respiró profundamente. Intentó organizar sus ideas. Ella era cruel. ¿Cómo podía presentarse así, provocando que él se sintiera tan increíblemente contento, y después destrozarlo al decirle que venía de pasar la mitad del verano con otro? Más importante aún, ¿cómo es que había conseguido ponerle contento y destrozarlo?  
Era ridículo. Se trataba de Hermione, una chica a la que conocía desde el primer año en Hogwarts. Una niña gruñona, mandona y exigente.  
Además, no era bonita. ¿O lo era? Ron se sonrojó al recordar a Hermione en la noche del baile de Navidad del año anterior. Bueno, sí. Era linda...  
Sabía perfectamente que odiaba el hecho de que Hermione hubiera convertido a Krum en parte de su vida. Sabía también que había sentido celos cada vez que ellos estaban juntos. Pero hasta ahora, hasta ese momento, no había notado lo valiosa que era Hermione para él. Se trataba de un descubrimiento abrumador, y lo hacía sentirse avergonzado.  
Suspiró. Se había comportado como un perfecto idiota. Ponerse de esa manera y gritarle así... ¿Estaría ella muy enfadada?  
-Hermione -murmuró, ruborizándose levemente.  
-¿Qué?  
Ron se sobresaltó. ¿Qué? ¿quién? ¿dónde? ¿qué?  
-¡Hermione! -exclamó con un grito ahogado cuando vió a la chica de pie junto a él.  
-¿Qué? -volvió a preguntar ella. Su voz sonaba normal, sin enojo.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿qué...?  
-Necesitaba algo de aire -declaró cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo, con la cara levantada.  
Ron la miró. ¿Por qué lo había dudado? Era hermosa.  
-Después te ví aquí. No pensaba molestarte (te veías muy concentrado), pero escuché que decías mi nombre.  
Él se sonrojó intensamente. Sí, había dicho su nombre, aunque, por supuesto, no con la intención de que ella lo escuchara.  
-¿Yo? ¿de verdad? -dijo tratando de rebajar el nerviosismo en su voz.  
-Eh... Oh!, Ron, ¡estás sangrando!  
Se inclinó hacia él y le tomó la mano. Era con la que había golpeado el árbol. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ron sintió que el resto del mundo desaparecía. Ella sonrió. Temblaba ligeramente. ¿Qué me pasa?. Desvió la mirada hacia la mano lastimada.  
-Hermione, perdóname.  
-¿Cómo? -parecía sorprendida. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Te estoy pidiendo...que me disculpes - dijo él con lentitud- por haber actuado como lo hice en mi cuarto. Lo siento.  
Hermione sonrió. Usó un par de hechizos y la mano de Ron quedó como nueva.  
-Ron, ¿sabes?, lo de Viktor...  
-No - interrumpió él, intentando hacerlo con suavidad- no, tú no necesitas explicarme nada.  
-Es que debes saberlo- dijo ella suplicante.  
Ron la contempló. Le dolía escucharla hablar de él.  
-De acuerdo. Sólo una cosa, Hermione - bajó la vista-. Si me vas a decir que estás enamorada de él, no lo hagas.  
Ella lo miró perpleja y lanzó una carcajada. Él estaba totalmente confundido, ¿de qué rayos se reía?  
-Ah!, Ron. Por favor, ¿no hablarás en serio?  
-¿Por qué?  
-No creerás...que yo...que Viktor... -hacía un esfuerzo por controlar su risa.  
-¿Por qué no habría de? A fin de cuentas, has pasado medio verano con él.  
Ella paró de reír, a pesar de que mantenía en los labios una sonrisa divertida.  
-Ron, en realidad eso no es exactamente lo que sucedió. Yo jamás fui a visitarlo. No deseaba hacerlo. De hecho, creo que aún si lo hubiera deseado no habría podido.  
Ron no daba crédito a sus oídos. Parecía que aquello que estaba presionando su pecho comenzaba a relajarse.  
-¿Es cierto?  
-Por completo.  
-Pero tú, tú dijiste que regresabas de ver a Viktor, del aeropuerto.  
-Sí, no te lo niego. Estaba despidiéndolo. Él regresaba a casa.  
Ron no comprendía.  
-Verás, aquel día en Hogwarts (antes de partir), él me preguntó qué había decidido respecto a su propuesta. Yo le expliqué que no podría, mis padres jamás me dejarían. Y yo no quería ir (por supuesto que eso no se lo dije). En fin, hace un par de semanas me envió una lechuza. Venía a Inglaterra por cuestiones personales y quería pasar a visitarme.  
Ron frunció el ceño. Ella continuó.  
-A pesar de todo, es un chico muy agradable, así que acepté. Además, tú no habías dado señales de vida. Justo después llegó tu lechuza para invitarme, pero, comprenderás que yo no podía venir cuando había prometido a Viktor que lo vería. Y lo ví. Una sola vez, para ser sincera. Dimos un paseo.  
Se ruborizó hasta las orejas. Al notarlo, Ron volvió a sentirse furioso y celoso.  
-Bueno, sólo necesitas saber que ese día todo se aclaró entre nosotros. Yo no lo quiero. Por lo menos no del modo que a él le gustaría - esto último presentó un dejo de tristeza-. Como sea, después de eso no me buscó otra vez. Decidí que lo mejor sería venir acá, y mis padres accedieron. Esta mañana nos disponíamos a salir, cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Viktor. Regresaba a Bulgaria y quería despedirse. Eso fue todo. Terminamos como amigos y él se fue. Luego papá me trajo. Me dejó en las afueras del pueblo muggle, porque yo necesitaba estar sola y pensar antes de verte.  
Dió un respingo. Por lo que se veía, Hermione no planeaba decir esto último.  
-Quiero decir, antes de llegar -añadió con rapidez.  
Ron no sabía que decir. Así que eso era lo que había pasado. Suspiró. Se sentía...se sentía aliviado. Y contento. ¡No lo quiere! ¡Ella no lo quiere!. De pronto se percató de que Hermione aún sostenía su mano. Se sonrojó por centésima vez en el día. Cuando ella lo vió, hizo un movimiento para soltarlo, pero Ron no lo permitió. Acercó la otra mano para atrapar la de Hermione entre las suyas. Ella enrojeció violentamente.  
-No tienes idea, de verdad que no, de lo feliz que acabas de hacerme - dijo Ron con sinceridad. Ella le dirigió una gran sonrisa, un tanto apenada.  
-Sin embargo, no me has dicho que me perdonas.  
La sonrisa desapareció un segundo.  
-Ron, te perdono.  
El tono de su voz expresó que hablaba en serio.  
-Gracias, Hermione -contestó él sonriendo.  
Estaba atardeciendo. los gnomos corrían por el jardín.  
-Hermione.  
-Dime.  
Su cuerpo se llenaba de calor a través de su mano, al tiempo que sentía el de las manos de Ron.  
-¿Quieres pasar el resto del verano conmigo?  
Ella rió desconcertada.  
-Ron, ¿de qué hablas? Estoy aquí.  
-Yo me refiero a...que si te gustaría...estar conmigo.   
Sí, seguro que parezco un tomate.  
Cuando entendió el significado de sus palabras, Hermione sintió que se derretía.  
-¡Ron! -murmuró. Captó su mirada y pasó los dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre por el rojo cabello del chico, tan rojo como toda sus cara en ese momento.  
Él la jaló hacia sí mismo y la rodeó con sus brazos. Hermione recargó la cabeza en su pecho.  
-¿Te digo algo? -le preguntó después de un rato.  
-Claro -contestó Ron. Justo así, con la chica que más quería en el mundo junto a él, sentía que ya nada malo o triste ocurriría en esta vida.  
-Creo que no podría imaginar una mejor forma de pasar el verano.  
Él sonrió.  
-Yo creo que no podría imaginar pasar el verano sin tí.  
Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.  
Se abrió la puerta principal de la casa y Harry llegó hasta ellos corriendo. Se paró con brusquedad cuando los vió. Una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con alegría cruzó su rostro.  
-Eh...¿chicos?  
Ron se separó de Hermione. Los tres parecían un poco avergonzados.  
-Lo, lo siento, yo...es sólo que...mmm...¡la comida! Está lista, sí, eso. Bueno, bien, los veo adentro.  
Se dió la vuelta conteniendo una carcajada (de puros nervios) y echó a correr.  
Hermione lo vió alejarse. Ah! Harry.... Sintió la mano de Ron deslizándose sobre una de las suyas.  
-Será mejor que vayamos.  
-Sí.  
-¿Hermione?  
Ella lo miró. La tomó por sorpresa cuando Ron se inclinó y le dió un suave, pero prolongado beso en los labios. Cuando se apartaron, comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.   
Los Weasley y Harry armaban un escándalo en la cocina.  
Sí, lo sé, pensó Hermione, apretando un poco más fuerte la mano de Ron. No podría existir una mejor forma de pasar el verano que ésta.  
  
---  
Cualquier comentario, constructivo o destructivo, es bien recibido, siempre y cuando no sean excesivamente crueles =P.


End file.
